


Credence Barebone & Nagini (Credini) Fluffy & Smut One Shots

by SepticPie



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Birthday Smut, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Credini, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Light Smut, Love, Massage, Masturbation in Shower, Nadence, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Pre-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Sleep Sex, Spoilers, Underwater Sex, Water Sex, aurelini, hard smut, newtina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticPie/pseuds/SepticPie
Summary: Only a few One Shots about Credence and Nagini ♡Credini ♡ Nadence ♡ Aurelini ♡a/n: WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT





	Credence Barebone & Nagini (Credini) Fluffy & Smut One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfics about Credence and Nagini.
> 
> \- Credini ♡  
> \- Cute chapters  
> \- Hot chapters  
> \- Some Aus  
> \- It may contain some spoilers of "Crimes of Grindelwald"  
> \- Some chapters contain light and heavy sexual content, only read if you are over 18 years old. If you are under 18 years old you can read it if you want, but it is at your own and risk, you have been warned  
> \- I will also post this work to my Wattpad account: SraMiller12

 

 

Credence was relieving that he could finally get some rest. After all that happened last year Credence and Nagini, with the help of Newt and Tina, decided to start a life in London. Credence works in a bookstore and Nagini helps Newt and Bunty with the magical creatures.

 

"Nagini? I'm already at home." Credence announced as he entered the house. He searched for her, but she had not arrived yet. He looked at the clock on the wall, it was 8 p.m., he smiled, she'd be home soon. He stored his things in the bedroom and went to the bathroom, a good shower would make him relax. He turned on the tub filling with hot water and then undressed and went into the bathtub. He lay down in the bathtub and began to relax, the water really was very good. He was there taking his bath when he heard the noise of the door downstairs making him smile.

 

"Credence?" Nagini called him. "I'm here in the bathroom." He replied. Soon Nagini appeared in the bathroom with a smile on her face. She approached the bathtub and crouched down beside Credence and kissed him gently.

 

"Hello, how was your day?" She asked, stroking her boyfriend's wet hair. "It was good and tiring, I worked hard." He says smiling at Nagini and stroking her face kindly. Nagini got up and was coming out of the bathroom when Credence caught her attention. 

 

"Stay here with me?" Credence asked smiling softly. Nagini reciprocated and took off her clothes. Credence helped her by taking Nagini's hand and helping her lie down with him in the bathtub. Nagini settled between his legs and laid her head on his chest. She was very comfortable. Nagini was holding Credence's hand as she caressed his leg and thigh gently. Credence had his chin lying on her shoulder and was massaging her back and belly. Nagini was getting more relaxed and lively with his caresses, Credence knew how to please her and how to cuddle her. She felt Creedence behind her excited.

 

"Credence...."

 

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?" He asked delicately wrapping his arms around her, his erection was a little more evident now. She didn't respond, she just moved to the other side of the tub leaning her back on the edge, calling Credence. He smiled and went along with her getting on top of her. "Are you comfortable?" He asked lowering himself against her body.

 

"Yes." She responded kissing his chin. Credence pressed his forehead against hers and settled between her, slowly entering. Nagini held his back with a little more force moan with him. He moved slowly over her kissing her neck and up to Nagini's chin and up to her jaw. "You are so Beautiful." She says between a moan kissing Credence's lips. The more they moved together the more water fell to the ground, but they didn't care about it, they even laughed a little of it. "I-I'm almost there." Credence says stuttering a little while he caressed her leg and moan near to her ear.

 

"Me too." Nagini says smiling, she had her arms around him always bringing him closer to her. Gradually Credence and Nagini were stopping the movements, he still remained on top of her lightly kissing her lips. She rubbed her nose into Credence's neck slowly making him shiver. "I missed you." Nagini says quietly and breathlessly kissing his neck. "I also missed you." He says smiling. Credence slowly stepped out of her and sat in the middle of the bathtub bringing Nagini along with him, cuddling her in his arms lovingly stroking her back. Nagini leaned against his shoulder and buried her face in his neck. After a while there, caressing each other, Credence and Nagini stood up and left the bath. Credence dried the water that fell on the floor and then they quickly stepped into the shower to wipe off the dirty water and take a quick shower. After the swift bath Nagini donned his nightgown and Credence donned clean underwear, so they went downstairs to get something to eat. After the meal they went upstairs to the bedroom to rest. They lie together in bed, Credence always hugging Nagini and she lying on his chest. They looked at each other smiling and gave one last kiss.

 

"Goodnight, Credence."

 

"Goodnight, Nagini." 


End file.
